Flames and Fire!
by vampgirl766
Summary: Renee has died in a fire in front of Bella, who is 15 and feels responsible. On top of that Phil also blames her. She doesn't eat, drink,sleep, move or talk. Will moving to Forks and meeting the Cullen's help her or not? One thing is certain she isn't...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Everyone, this if my second FanFiction and I hope that you will like it.  
**_

_**!Disclaimer- SM owns everything, not me!  
**_

_**Enjoy!XD  
**_

_**Edward and Bella**_

_**Twilight**_

_**Prologue**_

FLAMES! Everywhere I look I see flames. I gear screaming. I just want to wake up from this nightmare. I can see my mum being hugged by flames, I see Phil shouting her name. Outside there is a loud noise. A thunder I think.

_**Chapter 1- The Help**_

It's been three months since my mom died. I saw it all; I was the one to cause it. It's my entire fault! I've been living with my dad for the past three months. I am soon to be sixteen. My name is Bella and I live in a small town called Forks. I moved here three months ago to live with my dad after my mum died in a fire in Phoenix, The fire was caused by a thunder... Well you will find out the rest of this story later. I just don't feel like talking about it.

My dad, Charlie, is a Police Chief; I would come to visit him every summer until I was 14. Then he started to visit me in Phoenix. My mum and dad got divorced soon after I was born. Mum hared Forks, I used to as well, but right now I honestly don't care. I deserve any kind of punishment. After all that happened I don't care what happens to me. I just want to see my mum again.

My mum got remarried last year to a guy named Phil; she loved him so I didn't interrupt them. I just lived quietly in my corner.

Today is the day that I've been dreading. I am meant to go to High School. I don't feel like going out of my bedroom. I have spent my entire say in this room. I never stepped out; not to go shopping, not to go dawn to La Push to meet Charlie's friend, I didn't even go downstairs to great them when they came over. That's another thing, ever since mom... um... died, I stopped talking.

Yesterday, Charlie got so freaked out by my lack of communication, he decided to try and drag me to a local hospital. However, every time he told me to get up and get ready I just pulled my quill even higher. Eventually he got the message and called the hospital to ask if any doctor was available, so he/she could come over and check on me. They said that there was only one and that he was new. Charlie didn't care he just wanted someone to make sure I was fine. Which obviously I wasn't.

_**Flashback**_

_**Charlie came into my room. I was still lying on my bed, facing the ceiling. After a minute he cleared his throat and said, "Bella, sweetheart, this is Dr. Cullen. He came to check that you are alright." **_ _**Then someone came into the room. I didn't care, although I knew that it was Dr. Cullen. **_

"_**Hello Isabella." He said after Charlie left the room quietly. Dr. Cullen started to move as I heard footsteps. They were coming towards me. I just lay in the same position not moving an inch. **_

"_**How are you Isabella? " He kept asking questions, but I just pretended I was alone; not moving, not talking but surprisingly I was listening, normally I would just ignore everything around me. "Isabella, can I touch you? I need to check your pulse." Once again, there was no reply. H e took my wrist gently in his hands. They were freezing, like he placed them in a freezer for entire night, I could see him in the corner of my eye and I could see the worried expression that started to appear. He turns away from me and starts to call my father, who shows up only second later.**_

"_**We have to get her to hospital. If this keeps up she will die." Dr. Cullen says. I still don't give a damn thought. "I've tried to get her to go, but she refuses." Charlie tells him. Go on tell him everything I thought, annoyed. **_

_**Dr. Cullen turns to me and asks, "Isabella, do you want to go to the hospital?" To reply to his question I pull the quill over my head. **__**I'm not leaving this bed, do whatever you want. I thought. **__**Dr. Cullen lets out a frustrated sigh, before he speaks again, this time, however, he speaks with Charlie, "We need to get her to drink something. She looks like she didn't get anything to drink or eat in months and her body is weak." Then he turns towards me, "Isabella, if you don't want to go to hospital, then you have to let me insert an IV to your arm so you get enough liquids in your body." I don't move or reply, so he faces Charlie and raises his eyebrow.**_

"_**What -ever you need to do." Is all he says.**_

Present

Like I mentioned before, today is the day that I'm meant to go back to school, however lucky me that I have to wait for Dr. Cullen to turn up, to check on me and tell me whether I'm strong enough to go to school or not. I don't know what is the point in that, when I know that the answer is no. Before he left he and Charlie discussed that seeing that I don't want to go to hospital, Dr. Cullen or rather Carlise, as he told us to call him, was kind enough to make a deal with Charlie.

The deal is that I will be living with Carlise and his family, who will look after me like I'm part of their family and Charlie in exchange, will help them out when they need it. Charlie agreed to it without hesitation.

So today I was going to start living with the Cullen's.

Twenty minutes later I heard voices coming from dawn stairs. After a while they started to get closer and then they entered my room.

"Bella," It was Carlisle who spoke first, "This is my wife Esme; she will look after you while I'm at the hospital. Also she will help you pack." I felt a cool hand on my forehead, and then Carlisle spoke again, "She has a fever. We have to get her to our house as soon as possible." The wrapping my quill around me he picked me up gently, like I weighed nothing. I didn't bother doing anything, as usual. I heard door opening and shutting and one minute later I was laying on a back seat of a car, my head in someone's lap, I looked up to see a woman with gold eyes and brown hair smiling at me. **This must be Esme, I thought. **Charlie and Carlisle were talking outside and after about 30 seconds Carlisle was in the car that was starting to speed down the road.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about anything now, you will be safe with us. All that matters is for you to be healthy again." Esme whispered. At first I didn't know why, but then I felt tears stream down my cheeks. The way that Esme spoke and looked at me reminded me of my dead mother.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – The Cullen's**_

After 10 minute drive, Carlisle pulled in to a drive way and stopped the car in front of a mansion. Normally my jaw would be hanging open and I would have been shocked, but like most of you would have guessed, today is not that day, if there ever will be one. Just like before Carlisle picks me up and carries me inside, to a room that looks just like a mini version of a hospital.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" He asks after putting me on a bed. Like always I don't respond and a frustrated look appears on his face. "Bella, your father told me about your mother, and I know that it is difficult right now, however you HAVE to eat, drink and live like a normal human being!" He whispered/yelled.

"What's the point? I'm the one that killed her. I deserve to die. " I was looking at my feet and didn't realise I said it out loud until I heard a gasp escaping his lips. I bet he thought that I become mute.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault. Don't you EVER think that!" There was no point in replying, because I knew that he wouldn't back down until he got his way so I just left my eyes wonder around the room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Carlisle asked again, I had no intention of replying so I just hoped of the bed. I was going to walk towards the window, but then everything become quiet and my world turned black before I hit the floor I felt someone catching me and calling my name, but I just gave into the darkness.

After what seemed like seconds, I felt cool hands touch my forehead and it felt really good, but then I heared voices and turned my attention to them.

"Carlisle, what were you thinking? Bringing a human here?" The voice belonged to a female, she wasn't standing too far away as I could hear her breath.

"What else could I do, leave her there and let her die?" Carlisle replied with anger that I never heard before.

**Yes, I deserve to die after what happened, no one would even cry for me knowing what I have done, I should have been the one that died in that fire, no my mum. I thought **Then I heard gasps, and I knew that I said this aloud, slowly and lazily I opened my eyes, to see seven pairs of golden eyes staring at me.

"Bella, like I said before, it isn't your fault that your mother died. Anyway how are you feeling?" He asked and then takes a small light out of his pocket to shine it into my eyes. As soon as the light reaches my face I see images from that night three months ago, I hear my mum's screams and Phil's shouting, yelling and begging. I almost immediately turn my face away from the light and Carlisle, like everyone else in the room, seems to notice that something is wrong, so Carlisle turns off the light.

"She is frightened; it's something to do with her past and bright light." I turned to where the voice was coming from; it was a tall blond boy with a lot of scars on his face. His accent sounded like he was from Texas.

"Jasper, do you know anything else?" Esme asked. The blond boy, Jasper, shook his head. Then Esme turned towards me, "Bella, what is it that you are scared of? There is nothing for you to worry about. We will keep you safe, no one and nothing will touch you without your permission." She said stroking my arm, to calm me down; un-Fortunaly it didn't work. I turned my head to the right and closed my eyes. My forehead felt like it was on fire, but I ignored it for now and turned to look at the people around me.

A pixie-like girl with spiky hair, was the one to speak answering my silent question, "My name is Alice, it's a pleasure to meet you," Then she started to point to different people while telling me their names, a tall muscular guy, with brown hair and massive grin was called Emmett, next to him; a beautiful blond, Rosalie, then Jasper and a tall boy with reddish- brown sex hair, called Edward. "I hope that we can be great friends." Alice said in a really hyper, musical voice.

Then I had another vision, it was Edward and me running in the forest, holding hands, but my skin was pale just like his and my eyes were red. Then I saw that I was running at supernatural speed.

When I came back I saw that everyone's eyes were on me, well except Alice, whose stare was blank, I knew that she had a vision, I don't know how I just did. After a second Alice was jumping up and down on a spot, a huge grin on her face.

"Vampires." I whispered and the whole room froze, including the hyper pixie. Their eyes told me that they were shocked at my statement. "I know that you are vampires, Alice, can see the future just like me, Jasper can control the mood and Edward is a /mind-reader, don't ask how I know it but I do." I stopped for a moment letting the information sink in, "You aren't dangerous, your eyes are gold, so this means you are animal drinkers." I stated, I can't remember the last time that I talked so much. Well for now I was going to shut up. I don't even know why I told them this. It felt really weird.

After 2 minutes Carlisle decided to turn on his Doc-mode again. "I am going to ask this question again, do you want anything to drink or eat?" When I did the usual, and started to stare out the window Carlisle added, "Bella, the IV will not give you the food that your body needs. You have to eat in order to be well. Although we just met we already feel like you are part of this family, we don't want to lose you." I just continued to stare out the window; I just didn't see the point in living, my mum was gone, Charlie would manage without me, Phil didn't even bother to say goodbye, my friends were in Phoenix and most probably have long forgotten about me.

"Edward, what is she thinking?" Rosalie asked

"I don't know, I can't read her mind, it's like she isn't even here." Edward replied. I laid my head back onto the pillow and just entered my daze mode again, this time blocking the voice and sounds, also. I knew that they were asking me questions, I also knew that I was acting childish not answering anything, just ignoring them. The last thing I remember is Carlisle telling me it's time to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The days drag on... I still don't eat and the only way to get liquids into my body is through IV. Charlie visits twice a week, to see how I'm doing, but besides that I spend my time with the Cullen's. Ever since the evening that I arrived I didn't speak a word. Everyone was trying to get me into a conversation, but I just sat or laid there staring at the ceiling. I would fall asleep for an hour or two, only to wake up to someone calling my name to calm me down. I had nightmares of the night that mom died, they never go away always torturing me.

Tonight the weather took a turn for worse. From rain it turned into a thunder storm. The second I saw the lighting I pulled the covers and the pillows over my head. I started to shake and Carlisle and Edward who were staying with me ran to my side immediately.

"Bella, what's wrong?" They asked at the same time, to answer them there was a loud noise outside – thunder. I started to shiver even more, thanks to the fear. It was salient for a moment, then I heard another thunder, I started to shake even harder and a sob escaped my chest.

"She is scared of the thunder," Edward stated, "I'll stay with her. You can go to work as you are meant to, if something happens I'll call you" he added, I knew that he was talking to Carlisle, the rest of the family went for 3 day hunting trip, as it was sunny and they couldn't be seen in public. You see when the sunlight shines on their skin; it starts to sparkle like millions of tiny diamonds.

"Edward, I don't think that will be a good idea. You can see how frightened she is. Let's just stay here and TRY to calm her down a bit." Carlisle replied. Then I felt a cold hand touch my quilt. This did calm me down, but only for a bit.

In addition to the thunder, I started to see the images of that night again. Although this time in a background I heard a loud evil laugh. Then a voice, like it was talking to me, but I couldn't make out what the person was saying. "-ella! Bella! Bella sweetheart, you have to calm down, we will protect you!" A voice said but I was too occupied by the memories to listen to it, let alone understand what it was saying.

Then the images suddenly stopped changing and I saw Phil, it was during the funeral, the day after Renee died, I heard him yell at me, "It's your entire fault! If not for you she would have been alive. We would have been living happily in Arizona. You had to ruin it all!" That was part of what he was saying, He started to swear at me, call me names, but I didn't bother replying, he was RIGHT, it was my fault, all of it. I was the one to blame for mum's death and we all knew it.

"Bella! Bella, snap out of it!" A voice called. Then a melody started to play and after a second it was gone, although the voice started to talk again, "Are you sure Alice? ... Fine, but hurry up!" Then I felt cold hands slipping underneath me, and the bed was gone. The next thing that I heard was loud music, and I started to calm down and 2 minutes later I fell asleep.

I woke up to hear someone yelling. It took me a moment to realise that they were whispering until Emmett beamed, "Baby sister! So good to see you awake! I thought that you would die in your sleep, after all that screaming!" judging by his voice I knew that he was joking. I turned my face just to see Rosalie slap him on the back of his head. Suddenly I felt that my face was really wet, like someone has poured water on me. I knew that it was my sweat. It took me a bit to actually understand what Emmett said. "Since when, am I your baby sister?" I asked raising my eye brow. Emmett and Jasper fell into a fit of laughter.  
"Didn't... Eddie-boy... tell...you? ... You... are... his...mate!" Jasper replied between his beaming laughter. My expression was shocked. **You have to be kidding me! This was impossible! I thought. **I knew that a vampire mate meant that they will be together for eternity.

I was about to reply, but I started to feel hungry, something that didn't happen in a long time. I got up from the bed, and everyone was at my side in a flash. I looked around to see worried and anxious faces staring at me, "I'm fine, just a bit hungry." I whispered, clearly embarrassed. After I said that they calmed down and Esme had a massive grin spread on her face and then she asked, "What would you like to eat?" I couldn't think of anything so I just told her that anything would do and she disappeared into the kitchen. Ten minutes later she came back with a pile of pancakes, I muttered a thank you and began eating, They were delicious, I suddenly released how hungry I was, it's been ages since I last had something to eat, until now the IV would give me all the vitamins that I needed.

When I was done, I could see how relived everyone was. It was kind of strange seeing them like that, al relaxed and with smiles on their faces. The atmosphere in the room was the one I didn't want to let go off, but what happened next ruined my life even more, when I thought that I was at the bottom of it and started to climb up again, I fell back down, but this time even deeper.

* * *

**Hi Everyone, **

**Thank you for adding story alerts and adding my story to their favourites, I'm truly grateful for that. Here is the next chapter, I hope that you enjoyed reading it, also I'm really sorry about how short it is, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise of next chapter.  
See you all soon  
**

**Vampgirlxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 – Shock, Surprise and Shock! **_

I was just about to ask them a question, when we heard a car pull into the driveway, I knew this sound perfectly well; it was Charlie in his cushier. I was happy at first, however as fast as the happiness came it disappeared; I looked around the room, all the eyes were on Alice and Edward, and soon turned to me.

"What is going on?" I asked in a whisper, afraid to hear the answer. The look on Edwards face said that he was really sorry about something, on the other hand Alice looked like she was going to cry, from both, sadness AND happiness. That made me really confused, but I knew one thing, whatever Charlie came here for was not good.

After a minute that seemed like forever, we heard a silent knock on the door, and Esme went to get it. We heard as they said their greetings and Charlie asked if he talk to all of the Cullen's (except Carlisle who was at work, or so I thought until a second later when he appeared next to me) and me, as he had something important to tell us all and he didn't want to waste any time. So they come into the living room where we were sitting (everyone ran into the living room as Esme was opening the door)

"Hi dad!" I said as he walked into the room.

"Hello everyone," he replied, "I have something very... um... important to tell you. I already discussed this with Carlisle and Esme and I hope that you will not have anything against it either, but I want Bella to live with you." That shocked me and made me speechless. HOW COULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS? I WAS HIS DAUGHTER! FOR CRYING OUT LAUD!

After a moment he continued, "I will still be living in Forks for now, but later I might move. Also, since yesterday, Carlisle and Esme have the full rights as Bella's adoptive parents. Bella," He then turned to me, "I'm sorry that I'm leaving so soon after Renee's death, but I'm not the person who you think I am, I am not... not... I am not your real father Bella." **What the hell is this man going on about? Is he mad or something? I asked myself. **When I looked around everyone but Carlisle, Esme and Charlie were in shock. How was it possible that for 16 years I lived with a man that lied to me every single day!

I had enough; I just couldn't cope with it any more. I quickly got up from the couch and went to the back door. If I didn't get any fresh air now I would explode and probably hurt someone really badly. "Bells," Charlie called out, but I ignored him, I had no energy left to even face him. I opened the door and just as I was about to step out the door the blackness hit me and, before I could hit the floor I felt cold hands touch me. For once in my life I was glad that I was human.

I woke up, to see my beloved golden eyes. "How long was I out for?" I asked. It wasn't Edward that answered it was Carlisle, "About 5 minutes, how are you feeling?" I hated it when he put on his doctor mode. He would ask questions that would really, REALLY annoy you. My answer was the usual one, that everything was fine. However too soon did they bring me to reality, "Charlie is in next room, do you want to talk to him?" Carlisle asked,

"Could you pass on this message to him: Charlie I don't know who you are, you are just a stranger, so please never show up in my life again, don't want to see a liar like you, much more have any communication with him. This is a goodbye, forever." Carlisle did what I asked him to, and soon I heard the car pull away.

"Bella are you okay?" Esme asked me, as I walked into the living room, where everyone was sitting and staring at me. I nodded and then turned around the room, taking in every expression that I saw. "Well I guess that I have new family then," I said with a smile on my face and then turned to Alice, "As well as someone who will drag me shopping." Alice squealed and ran at me with so much force that I fell to the ground. I started laughing and Alice finally let me go so she could start jumping up and down, while planning the next shopping trip, "I love you Bella!" She said hugging me, again. After she let me go, the rest of the family started to hug me, kiss my cheek and say the "welcomes".

I knew that I couldn't show what I felt; they were already worried about me as it was. In the evening, at around 5, I started to make diner. It didn't take long, and by the tme I was finished, all of the Cullen's were in the kitchen watching me. I made a small lasagne, it was my favourite.

"You know, for a human food that doesn't smell too bad." Emmet said, I smiled at him and grabbed a plate of the food and started to eat. Then suddenly, a awesome idea came into my mind, I looked at Alice who looked like she would explode from the laughter that she was holding in. She gave me a quick nod and I turned to Emmet with an evil grin on my face, which by the look in his eyes, scared him.

"Emmett... seeing as you said that it smells good, why don't you try some?" I asked in a sweet voice. His usual grin disappeared and he wanted to run, which Alice already saw, so her, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward were holding him down in his place, with evil smiles on their faces. I took another plate and put rest of the lasagne on it and then in front of Emmett's face.

"Please Bella, if you love me, you won't do this!" he cried, while trying to get away. After seeing that I wouldn't break down, he turned to Rose, who jut shook her head, her smile getting wider. After Rose, Emmett tried to plead someone, but no one gave in.

"Open up Emmett." I said as I brought the lasagne up to his lips. He shook his head so I looked at Edward and Jasper, who took Emmett's jaw and forced it open, I loaded the lasagne into him mouth and Jasper and Edward, forced him to chew it and then swallow it. The look on Emmett's face was priceless. The next second everyone including Carlisle and Esme was rolling in the floor, while Emmet started to dry sob like a little girl, which made us laugh even more.

"I was waiting for this day to come. Finally someone brought Emmet to tears!" Jasper said with a grin on his face. Well vampires couldn't cry, but we knew what he meant.

"Emmet," Edward started, "I think that you might want to reconsider, thinking that you are the strongest vampire, as a human girl brought you to tears!"

That night, they all went hunting and I cried myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters from it, it all belongs to SM.  
**_

_**Chapter 5 – Back to Normal or Not?**_

A month has passed since Charlie told me that he isn't my real father. So that will take us now to the late November. During the last month, I went back to the normal routine. However instead of going to school, I spent my time with Esme tutoring me, and sometimes Edward, when he would stay at home because of the sun. Carlisle would also teach me biology, physics and chemistry. I thought that it was more fun learning this way, with people that I knew, I could take a break whenever I needed it, take as much time as I needed and nobody minded it, they were really happy that they could help and I was eager to learn. I loved spending time with her new family, most of them anyway. Alice was a brilliant sister, however shopping with her was a nightmare, I would always pretend that I enjoyed it just to make her happy. Jasper would teach me how to fight and play chess, Rosalie and Alice about fashion, make up and beauty, Emmet his lame jokes and pranks, he would sometimes join in the fighting lessons, mostly watch and make fun of me, Esme, except the school work would also teach me architecture, Carlisle would take me to the hospital so I could watch and learn how to treat people, however I never came near the blood as I couldn't stand the smell of it.

Most of all I enjoyed the time that I had with Edward, he would teach me about music; how to lay guitar and piano. He would also teach me how to dance, which wasn't an easy task. So far he taught me how to dance waltz and Latin, which I really enjoyed. When we were practising the entire family would gather in the room just to watch. That brought me and Edward really close to each other.

Back to the present though, ever since I've been told by Charlie the 'truth' I've been upset. I never showed it to the Cullen's though, they already did so much for me and I just couldn't bring myself to tell them, or show that I missed Charlie, and Renee.

Right now I'm in the kitchen preparing lunch for myself. I was really excited as today Edward was going to give me another dancing lesson, well, it was more like performance, as I would have a beautiful red dress on with black high heels and Alice will put some make-up on me. It would be so much fun! (Well except the part with Alice making me look like a Barbie doll.) So for now I still had four hours left before they got back from school and then another hour for Alice to set EVERYTHING up, and she is doing that with a vampire speed.

"Bella, sweetheart do you mind coming here for a minute?" Esme called from the living room. I've put my plate in the sink and went to the living room, where Esme was watching the TV. When I looked at the screen the news were on, and the titles immediately caught my eye, 'The local police Chief had been shot in action.' And then; 'The bullet has hit his heart, as the result of which he died'

**It doesn't matter. HE isn't related to you. Just ignore it like he ignored you.** The voice in my head kept repeating. It was right, so why were there tears streaming down my cheeks? Was it because of fear? Pain? Loneliness? Shock? I wasn't sure, but I just couldn't hold them in, and suddenly I started to feel relived, like a huge burden was taken off my shoulders. I knew that it was wrong, but I still couldn't feel any sadness in Charlie's death.

Esme came to my side and put her arms around me, "I'm so sorry sweetheart." She said, you could hear the sadness in her voice. She was a great mother, and I can't image a live without her. "Don't be sorry... I don't want to speak evil of him... but I don't know a man called Charlie Swan. That man died together in the flames with my mother. The person that appeared here a month ago was a stranger. I didn't know him, I thought I did, but I didn't. There is no point in me crying over a stranger." I said in a whisper, but I knew that she could hear me perfectly well, "Let's just pretend that he never existed, okay?"

"Sweetheart, are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean he was part of your life as well." Esme said.

"Mom, I know what I'm doing, the person that I knew died, like I said before, the man in front of me not so long ago was a stranger. I didn't and still don't know who he was. Let's just leave it to the past. It's time to move on."

"Bella, if you are sure about this, then that's what we will do."

"Thank you mom," I hugged her and we both went to sit on the couch, "seeing as the mood isn't the happiest today, why don't we play baseball today, I heard that there will be a thunderstorm."

"Baby Bella finally getting into the fun stuff?" Emmett's laugh beamed from outside and just a moment later the entire family were sitting in the living room.

"Emmett, you know how much I would love for her to play ball, but it's going to rain and if she goes she will catch flu and end up in bed again." Alice said, while dancing into the living room

"Oh, come on Alice. What's the point of playing if someone doesn't get hurt or catches a cold?" Emmett whined

"Emmett, you're forgetting that Bella is still human, she is a lot weaker than us, besides she wouldn't even be able to play." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Bella, do you want to come?" Emmett asked, turning to face me. Like always he was wearing a massive grin on his face.

"It's up to you. I don't really care." And I didn't. I didn't want to listen to them anymore, so I just sat down on the couch and stared blankly at the TV. I ignored all the sound around me and went to the world of my dreams, where everything looked like I wanted.

Unfortunaly, I didn't stay there for too long, as I felt someone pulling my arm. I blinked twice to see that Emmett was pulling me up. He placed me in his back and ran outside, with Rosalie on his right side. You could hear the others behind us. "Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked, while closing my eyes.

"Running, of course," He answered it, like it was a really stupid question, but this wasn't the answer that I wanted, and he knew it perfectly well.

"Emmet, what are you doing? Why are the others chasing us?" I asked again, this time a bit louder.

"We are going for a run, seeing as Alice wouldn't let you play ball, we, as in you, me and Rose are going for a run."

"Why?"

"Belly B, for fun of course" I knew that if I asked anymore questions, he would get annoyed, and annoyed Emmett plus Bella equals Emmett doing everything to embarrass the hell out of me.

* * *

**Hi everyone, just wanted to say a big, big, big thank you to everyone who reads this story. I know that it's rubbish and doesn't make much sense, but thank you anyway! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 – The Trouble Tortures?**_

"Emmett! I will ask once more, and if you don't answer me then I'm going to slap you!" I threatened him. That made him and Rosalie laugh even harder than they already did. Emmet turned his head and said, "Yeah, I want to see that. Well you can do it but you most probably will just break your hand." _**I wouldn't be so sure. **_I took my hand back and used as much force as I could, then brought my hand to the back of Emmett's head and he screamed in pain, while Rosalie didn't know what to do, whether to be feeling sorry for him, be surprised or laugh her head off.

Just then Emmett suddenly stopped; he took hold of my upper arm and threw me into the woods. I knew that if he wanted he would catch me, I guess he wanted revenge for the slap.

Before I could hit a tree, I managed to put my hands in front of my face. When I felt that I was getting near to something I stretched out my hand and grabbed onto the tree. The force was so great that the tree fell to the ground; however I was standing next to it, like nothing has ever happened.

After 20 seconds everyone ran towards me. Before they looked at me everyone, including Rosalie, started to shout and yell at Emmett, and how much danger he put me through.

"Guys," I said calmly, trying to get their attention, but it didn't work so I tried again, "Guys! Look at me! I am okay. Nothing happened to me." They looked at me in shock, and then at the tree next to me.

"How is that possible? No human should be able to survive such a throw." Carlisle stated

"Yes and no human should be able to slap Emmett o hard that he starts to scream like a little girl!" Rosalie cracked up at the memory and 2 seconds later her, me, Alice and Edward as well as Jasper were rolling on the floor, laughing.

After we all calmed down, I turned to Esme and Carlisle, "Mom, dad, do you mind if I give Emmett a small punishment?" Alice squealed and Carlisle and Esme shook their heads. "He's all yours. Do whatever you have to." Esme replied. I clapped my hands and turned to the others,

"Do you want to help?" They all nodded, so I began giving out orders, "Mom, dad can you take Emmett away from the house for the next... 24 hours?" They nodded, pulled Emmett and the three of them ran off. I waited for them to be out of the hearing range before I turned to the others, "Alice wardrobe, Rosalie car Edward and Jasper the games room. Make it as much as Alice as possible. Jasper I might need a bit of your help though, but that will be later on. Now GO!"

Emmett is going to love my present so much. I just can't wait to see his face! (Insert evil laugh here).

Twenty-four hours later Emmett ran through the door. Me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward were sitting in the living room. Emmett ran up to me and asked, "Okay Bellsy, What have you done?"

I put on an innocent smile and replied, "Oh, nothing at all Little Bro." I knew that he hated when I called him that.

"I don't believe you!" Then he ran to his room, and two seconds later you could hear him scream. I turned to Alice, who picked me up quickly and all of us ran to Emmet's and Rosalie's room. But before we entered I whispered, "Edward get the camera!" When we got to the room, Emmett was stood there, frozen; on his face you could see pain, shock and surprise.

This was my idea and I used Rosalie's and Edward's help in this one, we turned their room into 100% Rosalie style. The walls that used to be blue (Emmett's favourite colour) were now pink and yellow, the colours that Rosalie chose. Their Plasma TV was gone, replaced with a massive mirror.

Emmett took a step forward and opened the door to his walk in wardrobe. Then he let out another scream, this one was higher than the one before. All of his clothes were gone, and every type of clothing was pink. And when I say EVERYTHING, I do mean it: socks, boxers, t-shirts, trousers, hoodies.

Emmet turned towards me, "What else have you done?" he asked, and I let an evil smile appear on my face he knew what was coming next; him most precious game/DVD collection. I spent 5 hours online looking for girly games to replace them all. I didn't dell his games they were just really well hidden.

Emmet then fell to his knees and started to dry sob. "Bella, is there anything else that you did."

"Course there is, do you honestly think that I would stop at three things?"

"You are EVIL!"

"I had a good teacher. Now you might want to check the games room."

"You didn't!"

"Course I did."

"I'm going to get you back for this!"

"Will see, about that one." He got up and ran to the games room where Edward was already waiting with the camera.

"3...2...1..." I counted down and then we heard a loud scream, the loudest one today, I wonder how he is going to react when he sees his car. I looked at the others and we all started laughing, ten seconds later we were all on the floor and Emmett ran in.

"Bella you are going to pay so much for this!" He threatened.

"Yes, yes she is going to pay, but firstly you might want to go and check on your jeep." Rosalie chocked out between the giggles. The look on Emmett's face was beyond imagination. He was paler than he already was, but then ran to the garage, then we heard a loud crash and Emmett sobbing. The garage was a mile away, so imagine how loud it must have been in the garage.

2 hours later Emmett finally returned. He looked like a sad puppy that just lost his toy. "Bella how could you?"

"Easy, now you know not to mess with me. Because the next time you do you will lose your collection for eternity." There was a hopeful look on his face, and he looked at me then he fell to his knees and started begging me, "Please Bella, please!"

"No. I'm not giving them back to you. Also don't bother asking others, because I'm the only one who knows where they are, and if you cross me, one click of a button and they will be all gone."

"Well I'll just have to track them down."

"I wouldn't bother with that, it will take you at least a decade to find them." Everyone stared at me in surprise and then they (Except Emmett) started to cheer for me and clap.

It took them about half an hour to finally calm down.

After I ate my dinner I went to the living room and sat down. I knew what was going to happen now, they will want answers and they will not let me put them off any longer.

"Bella, you know what I want to ask." Carlisle said and I nodded. Then took a deep breath and began my story...

* * *

**Hi Everyone,  
Here is a little spoiler; in the next chapter Bella will tell the Cullen's who she really is, she is not like any other girl, she is unique. Renee was her real mother, and her mother side of family aren't humans. Who are they? Find out by reading the next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 – The Truth? **_

"I'm not an ordinary girl, as you probably have guessed by now." I began, "My mother is Renee, but my father is unknown, until now I always thought that it was Charlie, but he isn't as it turned out. My mom's side of family is really powerful. I never met them but from what I was told we are the most powerful beings in this world. The half breeds of Vampires and Angels. When we are born, we are like humans. Once we reach our 17th birthday, our powers have awakened. Like you have witnessed, they already started to appear. I don't know all the powers, but one of them all is to be immortal. Well there should be thousands of our kind by now, however as far as I'm concerned I'm the last one." Unless my brother is alive, I added mentally, "My mother was the half-breed as well, but she was killed. Most of my kind was killed by Aro. When he found out about our existence he sent out the entire army to kill my Ancestors. There were few that survived no more than eight, four males and four females. They decided to hide in different parts of the world, Cassandra and Adrastos went north, Zosime and Drakon went east, Agaue and Fotios went south and the last two; Vasisiki and Vasilis went west. The first three came across vampires a century later and died. All of them were married but didn't have any children. At least thats what the vampires thought. Cassandra and Adrastos had a son: Orion, Zosime and Drakon a daughter: Rhoda, these two get married later on. Agaue and Fotios had a son: Elpidios and Vasisiki and Vasilis had a daughter: Sara. Orion and Rhoda also got killed later on, before they had any kids. Elpidios and Sara gave birth to my mother. Renee wasn't her real name; she had to change her name in order to fin with the humans. Alexia was the name my grandparents gave her. When she was pregnant her parents decided to give their grandchildren a gift so they had a chance at a normal life. In order to do so they had to die. They didn't mind it at all. They waited for the child to be born and then completed the spell.

Alexia raised the child; she taught the child all their history, everything about their future life. She said that our powers will start to awaken once we reach our sixteenth birthday, and by the next one we will know all of our powers. I learnt that I don't need anything to survive once I'm seventeen; I don't have to sleep, eat, drink, I don't even have to breathe.

When I was two, I saw Aro for the first time. He was in Alaska, the same town that I and my mum were staying in. Luckily mum learnt how to make us seem like we are ordinary humans so they didn't notice us. However we still had to run away. That night we left to live in Phoenix, once we got there mum looked shocked and terrified, now that I look back at it I think that it could have been because the entire town was wiped out. Mum never told me that, she always denied it saying that it was Forks and she ran away from Charlie who was overprotective." I finished my story and looked up at them. I could see the shock in their eyes.

Esme was the first one to recover, she ran to my and hugged me. She started to sob. "Esme don't cry, I'm alright, there is no need for you to cry." I whispered to her ear.

"Oh, sweetheart, you went through so much. I'm so sorry." She sobbed

"Esme, nothing from what happened was your fault, so don't apologise, okay?" She nodded and looked up with a gentle smile on her face. A second later Edward was by my side hugging me. It started to be really annoying, I looked at the rest of them, "If any of you dare to try and console me I'm seriously going to hurt you. I'm fine so Edward, LET GO OF ME!" I yelled the last part. I hated when anyone felt sorry for me.

I think they got the message because Edward let me go and nobody went anywhere near me.

"Edward, what time is it?" I asked

"9:30am" he replied, I turned to Rosalie, Esme and Alice,

"Do you want to go shopping, and then we could have girls' night, while the guys go hunting." Alice started jumping up and down, then ran to me and squealed I love you into my ear. Rosalie had a grin on her face. I turned to Esme,

"If you don't mind sweetheart I think I'll pass this one." I could see that she was looking at Carlisle.

"Mom, dad, go have fun, you can go for the entire month if you want to, we won't mind at all. Just remember to call at least once." I told her, she and Carlisle said a quiet thank you and went to pack their bags. "Just came back for Christmas." I added quietly, and I knew they could hear me.

I turned to Alice, "Can you pick me out some decent clothes, please." I asked her, which made her even happier; she picked me up and carried me to my bedroom before I could say anything else.

Two hours later we were at the mall in New York. Rosalie called an airport for them to get us a jet. Emmett has a licence so he flew us to New York where he dropped us off and then went with the guys somewhere else. We didn't really care so we didn't bother asking.

Alice told me that they had a house in New York that we could stay in for the time being. We decided that we will all (Except Esme and Carlisle) meet in Fork in a week's time. So for the time being, we girls were at the first shop out of a million to go.

I knew that I'm going to regret coming here, after all I absolutely hate shopping, but I wanted to spend some time with the girls, away from the guy, from the problems.

After all this is just the beginning...

* * *

**Hi Everyone, **

**I hope that you liked it, I'll update ASAP.**

**See you soon,  
**

_Vampgirl_

_P.S. The names come from Ancient Greece.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8- Girls **_

I knew that I was going to regret my choice but I never thought it would happen so fast. It was the second shop that we entered and I already wanted to go home. You may think that it's silly, but the last shop that we went to, we spent THREE hours in! It felt like I was in hell. Alice kept throwing things at me and I had to try EVERYTHING on. I had no other choice but pretend that it was the best day of my life.

Later that night when we arrived at their, and now mine as well, mansions, I ordered Chinese take away and we started to watch movies. Halfway through the second movie, Alice and Rosalie started to talk about Emmett and Jasper. Some of the things I REALLY DID NOT want to hear, so I concentrated on watching the movie. Unfortunaly, I couldn't get away from that talk, and I knew that I had to tell them the truth about me and Edward someday, and the sooner, the better.

"So Bella how is it between you and Edward?" Alice asked, truly interested.

"Have you kissed? Is there more?" Rosalie added. _Great, they are going to hate me if I tell them, although not as much if they find out later and Edward might as well get it over with. _I thought.

"About that... um ... There is something that you should know." I whispered, not looking at them. After couple of seconds I carried on, "Edward isn't my mate."

"WHAT?" Alice screamed.

"How do you know that?" Rosalie asked.

"Um... Let's just say that his mate is 13 years old now and her name is Bree. He doesn't know it yet and thinks that I am the one. I... I don't really want to tell him that, because knowing him, he will try to track the poor girl down and watch over her all the time and that isn't good news." I replied.

Alice was the first one to reply, "1) How, do you know this? 2) Why didn't you tell us earlier? 3) I totally agree with you that my brother is a stalker."

"4) Do you know who your mate is? 5) Are you going to stay with us? 6) I also agree that Edward is a stalker." Rosalie added.

"1) I just know. 2) I thought that you are going to hate me so I kept quiet. 3) thank you Alice. 4) I wish I did. 5) I'm in your care until I'm 18, plus I would miss you too much. 6) I'm glad that you are on my side." I finished my little speech and looked up to see smiles on their faces. It wasn't the usual smiles; it was the 'I have an evil plan' smile. I looked at them wide eyed.

"Bella!" Rosalie sang. _This is not good; I have to get out of here_. I thought and started to run towards the door but Alice was already there. Stupid pixie!

"What are you planning to do?" I asked, truly frightened.

"How about a night out? We have to find you your perfect man, after all!" Alice sang. This is the last thing that I wanted but I knew that I couldn't run away. Or could I? I ran to the window, opened it, and jumped out.

I heard two screams, and I knew they thought that I was going to down, after the entire house had five floors, and we were on the fifth one. By the time I reached third floor I spread my black wings out and shot up in the air, and when I turned around, I saw Alice and Rosalie with a frightened expressions on their faces. I couldn't help it but laugh. "Alice, Rosalie, sweethearts, don't panic. I'm fine and I don't plan on changing that. Now how about we go for a run?" I asked and then took off flying in the cover of the night.

I knew that once I returned home, or to Alice and Rosalie. They will try to drag me around the malls, shops, night clubs and many MANY more; I really didn't want to think about it, as I knew it would bring me to nightmares. Despite this, I knew that I had to return back to them within an hour, so that they wouldn't worry too much and call Edward, Jasper and Emmett, to come and track me down.

I kept flying around the city for a long while, until I decided it was finally time to face Alice and Rose.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 – Face the Devil or Not?**_

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen! Where the hell have you been?" Alice yelled at me, I really couldn't care less, after all she would just give up and leave me alone, and I just couldn't wait for that moment. I just went over to the couch and sat down. Alice didn't want to give up yet so she kept screaming and yelling at me for at least 15 minutes, while I let my mind travel a bit. There was so much happening right now and for the past few months. I knew that this week was meant to be fun, but I couldn't help but worry, especially when ever I got this feeling in my stomach, like something bad was going to happen.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the phone ringing. Rosalie quickly answered it. After few words she laid it on the wooden table and turned the speaker on.

"Alice, Rosalie and Bella, you have to get to Forks by tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"Why? What happened?" I found myself asking.

"The Volturi are coming, they will arrive in 2 days."

"How do you know this? Alice didn't even have a vision." Rosalie said.

"That might be because she is around Bella, and we all know that she can't see that clearly when Bella is around. Anyway, Aro called me and said that he had something important to discuss."

"Carlisle, don't you think that it would be better if Bella stayed here _away _from Aro and the Volturi. You know that they are greedy and want power." Alice said.

"Alice, there is no point. You know that Aro _will_ read our thoughts anyway. He will see her, even if we try to hide her. It will be better if she is here from the beginning."

"'Kay, we will be there by tomorrow noon." Alice said.

"We will arrive bit later and the boys will arrive at about the same time as you."

"See you then. Bye." We replied and ended the call. Alice and Rosalie packed everything into three small bags. We didn't have time to grab everything o we only took the most important things.

"Bella, how fast can you run?" Alice asked.

"100 mph, but I can fly three times as fast." I replied.

"We can go at 400mph. Do you think you can keep up?"

"No worries sister. I will manage."

"We would have taken the plane, but there aren't any at 10pm. plus we have to hunt on the way. It should take us about 7 hours and 30 minutes to get there, add 1 hour to hunt, so we will be there at exactly 6:30 am. However you might get tired, so add another hour... the latest that we will get there will be 9am, with breaks and everything. Let's go!" With that they ran out and I went to the window. _Time to get home. _

It didn't take us as long as I thought, we went faster than we planned, and I took a break while the girls hunted. I didn't need to drink blood, so I took a nap. We arrived in forks just past six am. Alice was chuffed with the time that we got. However our clothes got a bit ruined along the way. Especially mine so as soon as we got home we all took showers and got changed. I was so tired from the journey that the minute my head touched the pillow I fell asleep.

Despite the fact that I was so tired, I still had nightmares, and I woke up about thirty minutes later screaming. Alice and Rosalie were at my side in a second.

"Belly, try to calm down. You are safe and nothing is going to happen. You are safe." Rosalie tried to calm me down as much as she could and it eventually worked.

2 hours later the boys arrived. They were fighting as usual, however the minute that they saw my expression they rushed to my side and started to ask questions. I just shook my head and they left me alone. The dream was going to kill me if it actually happened. I lost my family once; I'm not losing it again!

The same thing happened with Carlisle and Esme, as it did with the boys, however I still didn't answer, I just got up and went outside. I had to clear my head. I took my t-shirt off and spread my wings. I heard couple of gasps coming from inside, but I didn't care, I just took off. I knew that the town would be full of people so I flew as high as I could so they didn't see me. I knew that my family would be worried, but I had to be alone, I needed time to think.

I didn't return home until the next morning. The minute that I stepped inside the house I was tackled to the ground by my family.

"Bella, don't ever do this again. We were so worried!" Mom cried.

"Sorry mom, I just needed time to think." I replied.

"Where were you anyway? I tracked to track you down, but there was no scent." Emmet said.

"I was flying. That's why you couldn't track me down. Now if you don't mind, get off me! Please." They stood up, and so did I, but as soon as I was standing they attacked me again. Ugh... "Guy's I love you all, but if you don't mind I do want to get changed into something warmer. In case you haven't noticed I'm in my bra and shorts, and these aren't the warmest things in the world." Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward started to laugh, while Alice ran upstairs, a second later she was back with a pile of clothes.

After two more minutes everyone finally let me stand up, and I ran to the bathroom to get a shower and get changed. Afterwards I went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

It was noon by now and we heard someone driving up to the house. Although it wasn't just one car, it was five.

"It's time for the dance." I said and we all got up and went to stand outside. We saw at least 20 people, well vampires standing in front of our house. Closest to us were three men. The one in the middle look awfully familiar, like I saw him a long time ago.

"Isabella" he said. I was shocked.

"...father?"

By Aleksandra Koperska


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: I don't own anything but the Greek names and the idea of Half angels half Vampires.****  
**

**_Chapter 10 – Leave or Die?_**

"Bells, how do you know him? Why did you just call him father?" Carlisle asked you could hear the shock in his voice. I had no idea what was going on. I knew the man, I knew that he was my father, but that was all. I couldn't place any-more pieces to the puzzle.  
"Isabella, why are you with vampires? Where is your mother?" the man asked. I just stood there staring at him, and then I suddenly felt a really sharp pain in my skull that made me fall to my knees and scream in pain.  
"Jane, stop it!" I heard a man's voice, but I couldn't look up, it hurt too much.  
"Master it's not me. I am doing nothing." A girl, Jane replied. I felt someone lifting me up and then nothing but darkness.

_"Isabella! Isabella, open your mind! Look with your heart!" A voice shouted I listened closer and I recognised the voice as my mothers, not Esme's, but Renée's. _

_"Mum! Mum, help it hurts!" I shouted_

_"I know sweetheart, I know. It will go away soon. Be strong. Open your heart! I have to go now."_

_"What? No mum! Don't go!" But she just kept repeating open your heart..._

I woke up, sitting up on my bed. My breathing was hard, and it was really hard to get the air into my lungs. It took me another minute to realise that I wasn't alone in the room. Everyone was her. And when I say everyone I do mean everyone.

"How are you feeling?" Someone asked. I was starting to panic. I couldn't run away. They asked my again, this time I nodded not trusting my voice. I took couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. I was about to get up and run to the window, when Alice called, "Catch her!" Great. Instead of running to the balcony I ran to the bathroom and quickly opened the window, I was about to jump when someone caught me. They were holding my hand so I grabbed it back and jumped out. Like always I used my wings to start flying. What I wasn't prepared for was that someone would manage to grab my leg. I started to kick around, which ended up in me slamming into a wall. What a perfect day! Note the sarcasm. I guess I have no choice but to face them now.

"Let me go! It will be much easier if I just jump down. If you don't trust me then send someone downstairs and keep some people here." I told the person. I still couldn't see their face.  
"Fine, but try something and your dead!"  
"You can try!" I replied and then the hand let me go. I did a back-flip in the air and landed no problem what-so-ever. I turned around to see that everyone was already there. I went inside and stood next to the window.  
"What do you want from me?" I asked the man, who I called father.  
"Isabella, there is no need to be rude to your father." He replied. I was getting more and angrier with each second that passed,  
"What do you want?" I asked again this time with venom in my voice.  
"Fine, well I want you to come and live with us in Volttera, as a princess." The man said.  
"You want me to come and live with you, when the only things that I know about you are that you are a vampire and that you are my father, nothing else!"  
"Oh yes, I forgot that your mother didn't tell you about me. My name is Caius; I'm one of the leaders in vampire world." He replied.  
"How do I know that I can trust you?"  
"You can't unless your mother is here, which is impossible."  
"What will you do if I don't come with you?"  
"Oh, nothing much, just destroy entire town and then drag you with me." I raised my eyebrows, how can someone be so selfish and heartless? I wasn't sure if he was lying or not, so I borrowed Alice's power and looked into the future again. He wasn't lying, I had to get everyone out of here, but was I strong enough?  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked  
"So I can spend some time with my beautiful daughter."  
"Yeah, yeah. What is the REAL reason?"  
"He wants you, because you will be a powerful weapon for them, so no one will dare to rise against them," Edward replied for my 'father', "There is also the fact that he is not your real father. However they met him and know where he is."  
"WHAT?" I yelled. The Cullen's that were standing around the room were now behind me.  
"I suggest you that you will leave. We don't want a fight to start, do we?" Carlisle said calmly. A man with brown long hair stood up and answered,  
"No Carlisle, we don't. Now my dear friends, we will leave, however we will be back soon. You can count on that." And with that the entire Volturi guard disappeared. All that was left were ashes.

* * *

**AU: Could I please get some reviews. I will be really grateful. Also thank you for: favourite stories, story alerts, author alerts, favourite author and all the reviews that I got so far! Thank you! BD**

**Vampgirl  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 – Finally able to understand?**_

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett asked. I just stared blankly at the ashes, with no idea what so ever.

"What happened is that one of the guards used their power on Bella. They changed the bond that she was sharing with Caius, which was one of strangers, to the one of father and daughter. That's why Bella felt like Caius was her father when he actually wasn't. However I still don't know why there are so many ashes here." Edward explained.

"Bella, it's just a theory, but do you think that maybe, you are able to control fire?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I will try it soon. Just not today. I am too tired." With that I sped off to my room and got changed in to my PJ's. The minute that my head touched the pillow, I fell asleep.

The next day I awoke to the sun shining onto my face. Everyone would normally mind it and would cover themselves with something so the sun does not shine onto their face; it was not me, however. I welcomed the sun and lay still in my bed.

The month went uneventful. I kept on practicing my powers; I found out that I could control the nature and the elements. It was so cool! Although, I did also find out that if I use too much of my powers at once, it may result in me dying, but I always ignored that detail, to my displeasure, my family thought otherwise; there was nothing that I could do, just put up with it.

During the last month I did a lot of research, that included going back to my old house, and meeting with... Phil. The meeting was wonderful. (Note the sarcasm.)

*Flashback*

_It was beginning of January and I still had two weeks before starting school, I decided that I would go back to mum's house and try to find out the truth. I went flew there and on my way there I sent the Cullen's a mental message that I was fine, just taking a break from forks. _

_I got to my house by eight in the morning. I was about to knock on the door when I heard some noises inside, like arguing. One voice was familiar, and I knew that it was Phil. I wasn't too sure to the other one though. I knew that I heard it before; I just didn't know who the owner was. I was about to start to listen closely to the conversation, when the door flew open. I took a step back and notice that it was a girl. I knew who the girl was; this was my old best friend, Olivia._

_Olivia had tanned skin, long raven hair and bright blue eyes. She was tall as well as skinny, as in healthy and natural skinny. Her fashion sense was fabulous and she was the most popular girl in my old school. Her clothes weren't expensive; it was just the way that she wore them that made them __**look**__ designer- like. _

"_Bella!" She screamed and ran towards me, pulling me into a hug._

"_Olivia!" I breathed, grinning like an idiot while hugging her back._

"_I thought that you weren't coming back. Your step-dad wouldn't tell me how to contact you or were you were. I was so worried about you! Don't you ever do something like this again!" I knew what she meant. _

_When I left I never told her where I was going, my e-mail or even my phone number. She is my best friend and I should have known that she would be worried._

"_Sorry Oli. I really didn't mean for you to get so worried. I will make it up to you somehow." I told her and then pulled away.  
"What are you doing here?" Someone asked from behind Oli and I knew instantly that it was Phil. Here comes the dragon._

"_Coming to get some of mum's stuff. Speaking of which, why are you still in __**my **__house?" I asked him._

_You see, I am rich, as in really rich. My mum had ages to collect the money. The house like a mansion, and is separated into four different parts: daily use, my part, my mum's, and the guest's part. The part that the fire was in was mum's wing. By now it is repaired, as Charlie took care of that. Each wing was mordent and had at least two king sized bedrooms, two bathrooms, mum and me had our own walk-in closet and so did Phil. The kitchen was in the daily use wing. We also had a study, library, gym, drawing room as well as games room. The daily use part had a swimming pool on the roof, basketball court as well as badminton and tennis one. It also had a spa and all other cool stuff. _

_I had two favourite parts in the house; one was my bedroom, which was dark purple with blue blankets, covers and decorations as well as black ones. The other favourite place was the forest. It was dark and mysterious and that is the kind of environment that I enjoyed being in. Yes I know I 'm weird, but I honestly don't care what people think of me. _

_Anyway going back to the story:_

"_It's not your house!" Phil yelled this is going to get really bad if he doesn't stop shouting. _

"_Honey, yes it is. Have you seen mum's will? I will quote what it said; '__**Everything that once was in my possession, will be passed to my daughter, and only her, Isabella Marie Rosalinda Dwyer Swan. There are no exceptions. The house, cars, money and everything else will belong to her...' **__You do know that you have to leave now or I will call the cops." I told him in a sweet voice. _

"_You can't make me leave!" He dared to scream at me, __**again**__. _

"_We'll see about that, speaking of which, where is Miranda?" I asked him. Miranda was the maid that lived in the house, she was like an aunt to me.  
"I threw her out!" I think that I went deaf for a minute._

"_You did what?"_

"_I THREW HER OUT!" He is so dead. _

"_You have 3 second to get out of my sight. I don't think Olivia will be enough to stop me from hurting you."_

"_You can try little girl. Are you going to kill me like you killed your mother?" I just started to forgive myself, but he just __**had to **__bring it up again.  
"Hit the nerve did I? Let's face it; it is your fault that she is dead!"_

"_LEAVE!" Olivia and I shouted at the same time. This time he listened. _

_I walked inside with Oli; it took me an hour to calm down. After that I went to my mum's library. I knew that she kept her diaries there. I took them all and turned to Oli. We spend the entire night together, remembering the old times. Oli knew my secret as her fiancée was a shape-shifter; however that didn't change our relationship._

_The next morning I went back to my family, with mum's diaries._

_*End of Flashback*_

Till this day I still didn't open the diaries, afraid of what I might find in them. I have to build my courage up. Firstly, however, I have to face the first day of new school.

HELP!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 **_

_28__th __November 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_Have you ever had the feeling as if someone is watching you? No? Well I did, all day today. It made my head spin and shake in fear. I just hoped it wasn't any of the Cold Ones. Unfortunaly, it was._

_I acted all human, so they wouldn't notice that I was different, I don't know if they are on the Voltouri's side or not. Who am I kidding? All of the cold ones are on their side, after all the Volturi are the 'Royal Family'. I just hope that they didn't notice me. As soon as I noticed them I did everything I could to act like human, and even drove at forty miles per hour. It was so distracting! I miss driving at a hundred m/ph, even though it was only for six hours. Hopefully they will be gone by tomorrow. I wonder if there are anymore vampires around Seattle. If there are then it means trouble for me..._

_WAIT! There are legends about local shape-shifters... hmm,... I wonder how willing will they be to help. _

_Let's go and see! _

_Alexia _

I flipped through the next few pages. Honestly how could anyone have such a scruffy writing, you can't read most of the entries. Maybe she did it on purpose.

Right here is another one.

_30__th__ November 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I met him again, I can't stop the feelings that I feel towards him. Even his name, Edward, makes a shiver run down my spine. The feel of his lips on mine... _

_I know that my parents always warned me to stay away from vampires. However Edward is different, he is not cruel, hungry and uncontrollable. He is loving, sexy and handsome, as well as kind and respectful. Ugh! I start to sound like my best friend Elena, all she talks about is who she has a crush on! Honestly, the last time we met she spent FOUR HOURS talking about some guy called Sam. Now I am not THAT bad, but I just can't get Edward out of my head. _

_I never thought that I will find my love, after centuries of misery, and lonely life you just want it to be over. However right now I don't want to die, right now I want to live, with Edward, with his family, my family, OUR family. They are vampires, I'm someone who should hate them for what they did, but foe me they could as well be snakes, pixies or fairies, I would still love them all the same._

_I am finally happy after years and years of depression and sadness I am finally happy! _

_Goodnight Diary,_

_Alexia_

_25__th__ December 1996,_

_Dear Diary, _

_Edward stayed the night for the first time. It was the best night of my entire existence! He is all that I want, need. I can't imagine my life without him. I would have been like and empty shell if he ever left me. Just the thought of it brings tears to my eyes. _

_Carlisle and Esme are the parents that I missed so much, the parents that are burned in the back of my mind and make me cry every time I think about them. But I am finally getting over that. The images of their death are being replaced with the ones of me running around with them, having the time of my life, in some of the images I see myself with the Cullens. _

_I told the Cullen's who I really am. They know my history and promised to keep it a secret. I will never be able to repay them enough. Rosalie is the best friend anyone could ask for, no one understands me as much as she does. She, like me, never chose this life, if I could I would have changed her into human so she could have a peaceful life. _

_I guess when humans image the life of a vampire, they think that there is nothing that can destroy them, but truth be told living as a vampire is far more dangerous than living as a human; you always have to watch out not to get exposed, not allowed to go out in the sun, night is the only time that you can life at. _

_I don't really know how that feels, but I do know what lonely means, I think that's why I cherish the Cullen's so much. That is why I don't ever want to let go of them. _

_Hopefully, for once in my life, this dream will come true,_

_Love, _

_Alexia _

_1__st__ January 1997_

_Dear Diary, _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Edward proposed! I cannot believe it! After only couple of months he proposed! Of course I said yes, I love him and now I know that he loves me! He was so romantic, firstly he asked me out for a walk, then he walked me to our meadow, which was covered with snow, there were candles everywhere with roses, I wonder how he got the flowers... _

_Anyway, the sky was full of stars and it was the most beautiful night I have seen in ages. Then, suddenly, he dropped down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I could not believe my ears and eyes.. It was so beautiful, and I could not hold the smile that broke out on my face. I jumped on him and repeated 'yes' for five minutes. Later that night or rather morning as he proposed at midnight, we went home and had the time of our lives that I'm sure you don't want to know about. _

_Now I'm going to meet up with Alice and Rosalie, they will help me plan the wedding! _

_Love _

_Alexia xx _

_19__th__ February 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_This is impossible! I mean yeah we did have some intimidated moments and all, but there is no way that I could be pregnant! He is a VAMPIRE for Voltouri's sake! THIS IS NOT REAL! I have to get away. Edward said that he doesn't like kids and would happily get rid of them all, I honestly don't get how you could do something like that. A small innocent being, it's not it's fault for being brought to this world. I have to protect my baby and if the only way is to run away so be it._

_Rosalie... she will help me, right now there is no one to count on, and Esme will stay on Edwards's side. Knowing them all but Rosalie will be to give up the baby for adoption or have a abortion and I am not about to do anything like that. I will pack everything and get ready, then contact Rose to get help/ _

_Alice powers... hm... I know I will just put the spell so if she tries to look she will only see me deciding on what to cook or the wedding dress_

_DONE!_

_I have no time, I need to get away._

_Love_

_Alexia_

_20__th__ January 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_Right now I am staying with a family, the Swans; they are very close to me as I help them out a lot. I told them of my situation and they agreed to help. Me and Charlie, who is only 18, will get married, and will raise the baby together. It is the only way to keep her/him safe, and I am not taking any risks. Rosalie informed me that Edward is outranged and wil do anything to find me and kill that 'monster' as he said it, which is inside of me. _

_He must be blind if he thinks that I will let him harm my child. I will not even let him get close to me. I will hide. _

_Oh I almost forgot, I bet that you are wondering about what will we say to the town well, Charlie finished High School not long ago, so he left town during winter and we met in Florida. We fell in love and he proposed to me. When they ask about my child, we will say that my sister got killed in a accident and so she is staying with me as she has no other living relatives. _

_Goodnight, _

_Love,_

_Alexia _

_30__th__ March 1997, _

_Dear Diary, _

_I and Charlie got married last night. It was like every girls comes true. He is so sweet, and though I do not love him to the same extend as Edward, he will make a great husband, Speaking of children, the pregnancy seems to be running at human pace, so we are going to plan B) I am pregnant with Charlie's child. Charlie is everything that I wanted, alwas taking care of me and being there for me when I needed him the most. In the end I am quite happy that we got married. _

_We are on our honeymoon in Alaska. This is one great place. However we are only staying for a week, then we are going to Arizona or Florida, Charlie doesn't want to tell me exact place. Saying that it's a surprise. I don't know if he noticed, but I absolutely hate surprises, and when I told him that he just laughed saying that I would have to wait and see. Jeez, I guess I have no other choice but to listen to what the old man has to say._

_It kind of reminds me of when my parents were still alive. They would always make me do as I was told; make surprises that I loved in the end. _

_Today Charlie has planned a dinner in a posh restaurant, so we are dressing up and going out, speaking of which I should start to get ready._

_Love _

_Alexia _


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

Chapter 13 – Epilogue

This is sick. This is not real. This is impossible. I dropped the diary, thankful for the chair behind me. Olivia looked at me with a worried expression, but all I could do was point at the diary. How was it even possible? The man who loved me as a _mate_ was actually my FATHER! This has to some sick joke. I knew that there was some kind of a bond between us, but I never thought that it would be this one. All this time... No!

I quickly stood up and walked to the living room with Olivia hot on my heels. As soon as I entered the room I walked straight towards him. I grabbed him by his throat and threw him at the closest wall. Using my speed I ran at him and pinned him against the white wall.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" I yelled at him, but he just stayed silent. By now all the Cullen's were behind me. I heard them tell me to put Edward down, but I just ignored them.  
"Answer me! Did you know?"

"Yes..." he replied and closed his eyes

"Do they know?" I asked pointing to the Cullens with my head.

"Yes..." he replied once again

"Why didn't you tell me?"

This time he just stayed silent. Everything was silent. I threw him into another wall not giving it a second glance. I turned around and headed for the stairs, but Esme got in the way.

"Bella I-" she began but I cut her off.

"Save it. All of you. Olivia pack your bags." With that I left them standing there, looking at my back.

Twenty minutes later, I and Olivia were in the car, driving top speed as far away as we could. We didn't say a word, just kept on driving. She knew how upset I was and there was no point in her trying to cheer me up, I would just be more annoyed and eventually snap at her.

Hours later we finally pulled over to a gas station. After grabbing a quick take away we were off again.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked, breaking the long lasting silence.

"Anywhere, wherever, I don't care. The further we are away from them the better, I'm thinking of something like Jacksonville or Virginia."

"Jacksonville is too hot, even for me and you know how I react to overly baring hot weather, so that leaves us with Virginia."

"When we get there, we'll just settle down in a small town, I don't really feel like living in a city again, any time soon."

"I agree. We'll buy a map once we get there and decide."

"Or we can just see where it all leads." I suggested ending the conversation and putting the radio on.

It wasn't long before Olivia fell asleep and I started to remember our times together when we were younger. When we were 14 I told her what I really am, she accepted it without any problems or judgments, which made me quite surprised. The only thing that she demanded was that I changed her once she turned eighteen.

I never told the Cullens, but I am able to create vampires. However they are not the Cold One's. It's the movie version... burn in the sun; stake at heart can kill ECT...

There are quite a lot of them around now, however my kind is known as the Originals of all Originals. We started the race off and they carried on the bloodline. We cannot be killed by anyone but our kind, or the original witch, Elizabeth.

My grandfather was the one who discovered that we can turn others into immortal beings. In the tenth century he killed a man, what he didn't know was that the said man has gotten some of my grandfathers blood into his system. After he died my grandfather carried him to a close by village where he woke up an hour later.

Soon afterwards my grandfather changed the man's family, all but his parents, and younger brother who died the night before.

The Mickaelsons are known as the originals as they were changed by the original of all originals, and many people fear the siblings, especially the one with the name of 'Niklaus'. Personally I don't see anything wrong with the guy, I met him once, and my heart broke at the strong feeling of sadness that was coming off him.

Niklaus was in Phoenix at the time and stayed there for two weeks, during that time we became really close friends, and hopefully I will see him soon.

Well Virginia, get ready, because here we come!

* * *

**Dear Reader, **

**I know that this chapter is short and so is the story; no answers, however soon I'll put a sequel up. The sequel however is a cross-over with The Vampire Diaries.  
**

**Also there is a poll on my wall for you to answer,  
**

**Thank you for your support  
**

**Vampgirl766  
**


End file.
